The Myths Behind Curtains
by MissCapucine
Summary: 3 Queen Bees share haunting stories about the disappearance of club members in other clubs. These Queen Bees invite Hinata to their club while promising reassurance. Little did she know, she would be the light that hung in despair behind those curtains. WARNING: EXTREMELY GRAPHIC - GORE CONTENT


[Starting Author's Note]

Again, eating chocolate and writing a horror fic. Except.. It's not nightmare hour. If there's anything I've learned, you should really read horror stories at night. Like..Way into night. Maybe around midnight? But anyways, I hope you liked this. R&R.

P.S. That last bit about the guy.. Yeah it was random, I just wanted to throw it in there for shits and giggles.

**WARNING: DESCRIPTIONS ARE EXPLICITLY GOREY AND TORTUOUS ACTS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

[ Ending Author's Note ]

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

| Mystery Disappearances |

.:.::.::.:.

The first thing Hinata noticed about the university was that it was quaint and rather small. But maybe she was being too judgemental about it all, she _was_ from the city after all. This town must have been rather small. She pulled her rolling backpacks and trudged inside, frequently looking at her paper which kept the map of the university.

Since she had to live in a dorm for at least a year, she decided to live through it freshman year. Lamely, huffed through the campus. She smiled softly to herself as she reached her dorm. It was kind of odd walking down here. The halls were compact and the air was a tad bit stuffy.

She finally reached to her dorm number 12A and found it unlocked, creaked open. Oh, so she was sharing a dorm! Inwardly, she calmed the butterflies flying around in her stomach and peeked her head inside. It was spacious. _Really _spacious. And there was more to it! It almost looked like an apartment rather than it being a single cramped room.

"Hello?" She called. A stomp responded. Taken aback, she nervously called again. "H-Hello..?"

A flash of pink from the corner of her eye confused Hinata. Hm? For a second, she thought she saw a person. Within a matter of seconds, the color returned. W-what? Was she seeing things?

Around the corner a refreshing face popped up with a smile, inviting her inside. "Oh! Hinata, right?" The pink-haired girl smiled. Hinata looked at her, puzzled. She swore she was on the other side of the room.. Shaking her head, she set her luggage down on an empty bed.

"Welcome to college, freshmeat! I'm Sakura. I'm actually a sophomore in college but I didn't really like being around my class," She cheered as she offered Hinata a colorful drink. Suspecting it was an alcoholic drink, she refused. She was still underaged. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and gulped it down.

"T-Thank you Sakura. So you know how this p-place works?" Hinata asked, trying to avoid any awkward silences. Sakura laughed.

"Oh yes! Definitely. Participating in clubs during your free time is important!"

Ah, so it was like high school. "O-oh! Well that won't be a problem for me!" Hinata giggled quietly to herself, Sakura smiled sadly. "A-ah.. Yes.. Maybe." She looked down as if she were mourning. Then pouring herself more of the colorful liquid.

"Y-you s-sound unsure.." Hinata fiddled with her fingers together, hoping she didn't say something wrong.

"A-Ah! It's nothing. It's just... Well, I think there's something strange about this place. From all the other clubs, people have been disappearing. It's been awfully quiet and it's not so fun as compared to freshman year." Sakura swished her drink around, sighing. Her foot had begun to start tapping.

"A-Ah.. Really? W-well, I'm really into f-flowers. I-Is the Gardening club okay?" Hinata asked with eyes widening into anxiety. Sakura's eyes traveled over Hinata, shaking her head. "It's best you come to my club! After all, nothing suspicious _ever _goes on there.." She smiled, but her eyes had sent a different message. There was something odd about this girl.

"What does your club run?" Hinata asked, she really wanted to plant flowers with people who shared the same interests but her gut had told her to trust Sakura.

"Oh, you know. Do you like reenactments? Or have you ever wanted to go back into History and see the infamous acts/scenes with your own eyes? _That's _what we're about." She chuckled. I guess History sat alright with Hinata, except what kind of reenactments?

"Oh! Speak of the devil, it's actually time to head down there right now!" She grinned as she pulled Hinata out the door. She was one eager girl. They quickly walked down the stairs into dimly lit hall that lead into a basement. Sakura clicked the lights on and there were actually few people in here. Other than Sakura, there was a tall blondie and a brown-haired girl who had playful eyes.

For some unknown reason, she felt the need to get out of here. Something bitter marveled the air.. It wasn't pleasant and the smell nearly made her gag. She needed out. She needed out _fast_.

* * *

"Damn it Sakura! You're late." The blondie spat, throwing herself into a bean bag chair as the brown-haired girl rushed to Hinata, turning her about as if she were some doll. Her eyes twinkled as she played with Hinata's hair. "Hey.. What a pretty doll you brought Sakura! Good find, good find. How much was she?"

Sakura scowled at the girl, slapping her on the back of her head, "Lay off Tenten. You loon, we just recruited a member! Be nice girls.." She snickered. It was so cold down here and these girls didn't help lift the atmosphere! Sakura had begun to see a little off since she stepped into this room, the blondie seemed like a short-tempered girl that wanting to strangle someone right about now and the brown haired girl? Well.. She was a loon.

Tenten licked her lips as she nibbled on Hinata's hair. Startled, Hinata pushed her off, tumbling onto the ground from the Ino's legs that were sprawled out. Hinata winced in pain as she found her elbow running a little bit of blood.

The three girls turned their head to Hinata at once, their eyes focusing on her like she was a piece of meat. Tenten sneered up at Sakura, crossing her arms. "Hey.. Sakura, what are we going to play today?" Ino rolled her eyes and locked her icy eyes onto Hinata's woeful ones.

"Oh! We can play 'The Vampire of Barcelona' case!" Ino suggested. Tenten glared at her, scratching her arm. "We've done that already! Besides, she's so thin. We can't make enough elixirs! That last girl we played with was just enough for us, I bet you 50 bucks that the fatso would be worth 20 of this little thing right here.." How could an insult be so gruesome!

Hinata saw an oppurtunity and ran for the door but the door wouldn't budge. It was locked from the outside! Sakura lunged at Hinata's hair, pulling and telling her to shut up.  
"L-Leave me alone! STOP! L-LET M-ME GO!" Hinata flailed her arms, slapping Sakura's face away but her grip hadn't moved. Instead, her grip strengthened, making Hinata's shrieks thunder throughout the room.

Ino smirked at the sight, "Thank god these walls are sound-proof!" She nibbled on her nails casually. Ten was lying on the couch watching with amusement. "OH! LOOK AT HER. What a doll. Such porcelain skin.. Say.. Ino, you know which case we never done?" She slurred her words. She cracked her neck side to side and slipped next to Ino, whispering in her ear. Ino smiled in satisfaction and called for Sakura. "Hey~ Sakura! We should play the LaLaurie case!" Ino skipped as Hinata was being tied up against a wall against her will. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What the hell is that?"

Tenten's chuckling and devious giggles filled the room, offering to teach her. "The story is about a lovely party girl who threw expensive parties of music, class and lots of..._food_, if you know what I mean." Tenten danced lazily in the dark, becoming the murderess. She then stopped in her foot steps, quickly rummaging for a thin fabric. Tenten rushed over to Hinata and blinded her from her killers.

"This mistress was popular! Beautiful, had a dreamy husband..." Tenten batted her lashes in awe. She picked up a sharp nail and let it run lightly over Hinata's baby skin, sending her in sobs. Tenten's playful eyes dulled as dark as the dimly lit basement "She had but one little secret though.. She was an owner of a torture room. Just like our little basement girls. She was an admirable woman! She made her captives so beautiful too! I just wish I could see it for myself." Tenten giggled horrendously.

Ino placed a hand on her shoulder whispering that she could, placing a needle in her hands. As Hinata's crying wouldn't stop, Sakura tried slapping her for her to stay quiet. Hinata jerked her head, trying to bite on Sakura's hand. After numerous of tries, she succeeded and Tenten pushed Sakura aside. "Don't worry Sakura, this LaLaurie will fix it. She never really did like dolls with foul mouths."

A sharp pain pierced through Hinata's bottom lip, repeating in the other, blood immediately ran down as her lips were being sewn. Tenten's eyes never blinked, staring in fascination. "I wonder how LaLaurie weaved that woman's lips. Was it like _this_? Or this?" Tenten jerked the needle out of Hinata's lips, tugging her soft flesh off. A marvelous hole gushing out blood puddled the at her feet. Hinata screamed, no one will ever experience real pain more than this. A shot through the heart would have been less painful than having your mouth weaved shut. Hinata's tears never stopped once, her tears mixing with her blood, her chest heaving up and down rapidly.

Sakura grimaced trying to join in on the fun but Tenten slapped her away. "No! There's more to it!" She hissed as Sakura reeled her hand back to herself. "Poor child, you seem to have trouble keeping your body from jerking.. Here, let me help you!" Tenten stood up, walking casually to her 'tool kit', reaching in for a sharp knife. She turned to Ino, licking the edge of the knife..Which looked more like a dagger. "Say, Ino.. Would you do me the honors of following this medical procedure?" Ino laughed heartily, happily taking the the dagger from Tenten. She bent down to Hinata tried so hard to stop herself from crying. The more her mouth moved, the more it hurt. It's like the stitched were coming undone.

Ino stripped Hinata of her clothing, revealing her white skin to glow in the dark. She slowly etched her skin, tearing just a layer from her. Ino poked the red flesh in amazement, sending Hinata to retract and throw out a raging scream. Sakura squealed in pleasure "Woah! So much fun! I wish I was informed more about these wretched acts. I want to do them myself..." She muttered in disappointed. Ino stopped herself from carving a hole into Hinata's thigh. Tenten sitting Sakura and Ino down, telling her about the nails being dug from it's roots, limbs stretched here and there, organs being tied around their waste. As she wandered on about these horror stories, Sakura had already begun to work on the people they chained up in their secret closet. One skinned all over, the other just barely alive with whip marks.

Tenten watched, holding her stomach. She nearly toppled from her chair into the bloody pool that sprawled across the floor. "You know Sakura.. I should have mentioned this before but... Some of the things LaLaurie did may as well been a myth, right?" She cackled. Sakura sighed, glaring at her. "So I got my pretty fingers dirty for nothing! That's cruel!" Ino joined Tenten in a hearty laugh as she poked at Hinata's mutilated body. Hinata's eyes dried from the tears, the blindfold sticking to her eyes. She felt weak as she focused on the missing flesh. It was so airy...

"Well, I was bored anyways. And this was fun. Right girls?" Sakura tilted her head back, inhaling the gruesome smell of soiled blood and rotting bodies. The girl's adrenaline rushed as they turned their attention to Hinata who hung limp against the cold brick wall. No pulse running through her body. Her murderers looked at each other with a smirk.

There, in the dark lay 3 queen bees whom kill for pleasure. There, in the back of the basement behind those velvet curtains lay the jars of blood and fat of a big girl who made restorative elixirs, mutilated people who were removed of their foul mouths and ugly parts, beautiful heads cased on the shelves, their own, very fine and personal masterpiece: The porcelain winter doll hung against the wall. They were proud of their collection and they were fully convinced that making horror stories a reality is the most fun you could get out of life.

* * *

_Creaaaaaak._

"Hello? Is this the Gardening club?" A husky voice resounded in the dark, closing the door. Little did he know he was inviting himself into death.

"Ohh. The Gardening club? Why yes my dear!" Ino threw her arms over him, making him blush. Tenten snaked up his legs causing him to collapse on the floor with the girls. "W-What is this.. What is this horrific smell?"

"Fertilizer, boy. We've even got a gift for you." Sakura cooed, standing way over him, she drew her hand into a coffin layered with soil.

"Your personal soil bed."  
And soiled, was he. Just one more plant added to their garden behind the curtains.


End file.
